Orochimaru Horror Picture Show
by Yellow kiwi
Summary: A Halloween speacail! Based on the Rocky Horror Picture Show, give it a read and get into the Halloween spirit! Don't own Naruto, or the Rocky Horror Picture show, other people do.


A/N: This is a Halloween special, inspired by the Rocky Horror Picture Show. I haven't seen that movie in a long time, so it won't be exactly like it. But I wouldn't want to directly copy the story line anyway.

Warning: Yoai mentioned, language. And lots of crazy strange behavior!

**The Orochimaru Horror Picture Show.**

It was a dark and stormy night, Gaara and Naruto were driving back from getting some milk. "I don't know why you couldn't get the milk in the morning. And then why not at our local store."

"Cause, I want milk in the fridge when I wake up. And the milk in that store sucks." The blonde explains, the red head was about to continue his complaining, when he noticed Naruto wasn't paying attention to the road.

"Watch where you're driving, idiot."

"What? Oh no." Naruto swerved to the side, trying to avoid the really cute fat squirrel in the middle of the road. They hit a tree. They get out of the car, which then catches on fire, and the rain doesn't help to control it. Naruto stared at the car, and then at his boyfriend.

"Well, that sucks." The blonde states and looks around the wooded area. He sees nothing until he squints his eyes to his right, and makes out a faint light. "It looks like there's a house over there. Maybe they'll let us use their phone to call a cab." Naruto suggests, and takes his grumbling cursing boyfriends hand and leads him to the house in the distance.

When they got to the house, Gaara was wary. "This looks like some weirdo's house. I'm not in the mood for dealing with weirdoes." He says annoyance clear in his voice.

"We're just going to use their phone." Naruto sighs, and rings the door bell. No answer….he rings the door bell again. Then after waiting another three minutes, the door finally creeps open.

"You rang?" Asks the huge, blue man with brown hair in front of them. The two teens couldn't help but stare at the man. Gaara managed to stop staring in awe before Naruto, and took it upon himself to ask about the phone.

"We were wondering if we could use your phone." The red head asks, Naruto then snapped back to reality too. The man says nothing, and just walks into the home, expecting the two to follow. They walk into the huge home, fit for a king. Naruto looks around amazed with an idiotic childlike look on his face.

"I'll have to ask my Master about the phone. Please wait here." The tall blue butler explains and walks away. Music could be heard from the direction the butler went in. Gaara waited impatiently for the butler's return, just wanting Naruto to use the phone and get out of here. This place had an eerie feeling to it, that the red head didn't like. Luckily it wasn't to long until the tall blue fish like man came back. Though he only beckoned them to follow him into the room he had despaired to earlier.

The three slowly walk into a large room, lit by three huge crystal chandeliers. There were many people drinking and dancing, in strange costumes. Some wore tuxedos other wore short dresses or skirts, with a feather shawl around their necks. This made Gaara even more uneasy, though Naruto just took in the sight of the party with joy. The tall blue man leads them to a staircase.

"Lord Orochimaru?" He called up the stairs, and someone leans over the railing. The same person then turns to the staircase, and walks gracefully and slowly down each step. The man had long silk like black hair, and sickly pale skin. He wore tight black pants, and a black tuxedo vest, showing most of his chest, which was covered by the pink feathers of the shawl around his neck. He was a strange sight all in all, and Gaara's left eye twitched.

"So you want to use my phone?" The man asks ever so slowly letting the words roll off his tongue. The whole room went dead quiet and all looked at the man named 'Lord Orochimaru'.

"Yup, do you mind?" Naruto chirped out, pleasantly enough. But the long black haired man only stares at the blonde. Then lets out a sigh.

"I suppose so. But can't you at least join us for some festivities first?" The man questioned, flipping his pink shawl over his shoulder. Gaara was about to protest, but Naruto opened his big mouth first.

"Sure why not." He says, and is quickly pulled into the crowed of the strangely dressed people, while Gaara's pulled the opposite direction. The music started again, and the strangest thing happens. The group of people started to sing, and dance as if it were coordinated. While Gaara tried to find his boyfriend desperately. When he spotted the blonde he was pulled back, by a pale hand. A man, with blue eye shadow and lip-gloss on, pulled him away. The man also had a black feather shawl over his shoulder, and wore very tight leather pants, with no shirt.

While everyone was having fun singing and dancing, he was pulled away from the crowd. Then a spotlight hit the one Called Orochimaru, who slowly walked down the steps. He's voice started to carry as well, as lyrics Gaara couldn't quite hear came from his lips. All the red head new was that the bastard was beginning to make a move towards his Naru-chan, and that he was being pulled away by some weird transvestite.

Once Naruto had had his dance with the host of the party he asked once again about the phone. "Oh, yes of course. Come I'll show you where it is." Orochimaru offers, and walks up stairs wanting the blonde boy to follow him. Naruto didn't even notice that Gaara was gone until he reached to pick up the phone, that was shown to him. 'I'll look for him later. Just gotta call a taxi first.' He thinks, dialing the number. He waited and waited, and no one picked up the phone on the other end.

"That's strange, no one's answering." He says, Orochimaru smiled.

"Oh really? Maybe they won't send over a taxi so late." He explains logically but there was something about him that made you think he had something to do with it. "You are welcome to stay here for the night if you'd like." He offers, that same snake like smile on his face.

"Oh no, we shouldn't bother you. We already busted in on you're party."

"Oh but it's not trouble at all, I insist you stay."

"Thank you." Naruto says.

"While I get a room ready for you two, please enjoy the party." The snake says, and Naruto thinks nothing of it. He goes back to the party, and tries to look for his lover.

But Gaara, was in a room far away from the ball room. He was laid down on a bed, and hands tied up by his head. The man that dragged him there sat down on the edge of the bed and took out a little mirror to check his make up and hair. Then a door creeps open.

"Itachi-kun?" Came another voice, the man on the bed puts his mirror away.

"Yeah I'm in here. Hurry up and get your ass in here!' The man snaps. Another person who looked very female enters the room, but he wore slacks and a dress shirt. Looking more a man then his counter part. The man had long blonde hair, that was pulled back in a ponytail.

"It's amazing how Lord Orochimaru knows all these things, un." The man states.

"Yeah yeah, who cares. Which one do you think he wants? I was able to grab this one, before they could get a chance to leave." Gaara just watched in silence as the two men talked.

"We should try him out. See if he's good for Orochimaru." The blonde snickers, and walks toward the bed. Sitting next to the dark haired man.

"Horny bastard." The one named Itachi says.

"You know it'll be fun!" The blond says, and the two men lock lips. Falling back they almost land on the tied up Gaara. The red head just looks at the two and can't help but find it strangely hot. Until the two decide to pull him into their fun.

Naruto had looked all over, and was becoming worried. He couldn't find his little red head. The host stopped him, putting an arm around him. "It's getting late, and we have a room ready for you." He states.

"Oh…have you seen my boyfriend?" He asks the man who licks his lips.

"Oh yes, he's already up in the room I have for you two." Naruto was satisfied with the answer, and let the snake guide him up to the room he will be staying in. Naruto was glade to see Gaara lying on the bed. He gave his thanks to his generous host, before the door closed. He went over to the bed, and sat next to his boyfriend who was still awake.

"Why do you have lip-gloss all over your face. And what's up with the black feather in your hair?" the blonde asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." The read head says lazily. "But I can't believe you took their invitation to stay here. We don't even know these people! We need to leave. Now."

"Go to sleep, I think you partied to much. These people are perfectly nice." With that Naruto took off his shoes and cuddled up to his boyfriend, falling asleep instantly. Gaara groaned in annoyance at his lovers trustful behavior. And how Naruto didn't' seem to notice at all that he was tied up! Gaara stays awake for a bit longer, not wanting anyone to come into the room, not trusting the people here. But he couldn't help it when his eyelids started to get heavy.

The eyes of the red head didn't open until he felt someone undo the cuffs on his hands. And then he was half-asleep, before he knew it a hand was over his mouth, and he was quietly being pulled out of the room. Gaara tried to scream or bit, but none of it worked. It was the same two men from before.

"Morning cutie." The blonde says looking over to be in the red heads view.

"Stop flirting with the captive, Deidara." The other man, Itachi hisses out.

"What are you jealous? You know I love you, un."

"Shut up." The rest of the way was silent, until they entered a room, with two tables in the middle of it. There was a window on the ceiling, 'It's still dark out. It must be very early morning' Gaara thought to himself. He was strapped onto one of the two tables and notices the out line of a figure underneath a blanket on the other table.

"Lord Orochimaru should come in any time now." Itachi says more to himself, then the man named Deidara. And like predicted, the snake enters. Wearing a long pimp like jacket. It had black feathers on the sleeves, and sewed to the hem of the jacket, where the feather just almost touched the tile floor. The jacket itself was hot pink with tiger strips, he wore matching pants, and black boots. Gaara was about to puke, like it wasn't bad enough what the man was wearing earlier today.

"Ah, the last peace. Soon my little boy toy will be complete, muwhahaha." The man says, and gracefully strolls over to the table.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Gaara yells out at the phsyco.

"My problem is that I'm one body part away from completing this." He pulls the blanket of the table next to Gaara. And there lay a most beautiful boy like figure. The longhaired man stroked the hair of the younger, and kissed his cheek.

"His names Sasuke. And all he need is…" The man pauses, and lighting strike dramatically as he finishes the statement. "..a fine ass such as yours!"

"You're kidding right? Is this a hidden camera show?" Gaara asks, not at all taking the man seriously..

"No it's not. And I'm going to operate your ass out, and attach it to my little Sasuke." Orochimaru explains pulling out a knife and laughing evilly. When the two behind him just stand there he glares. "Well come on laugh with me. God, take it from the top." And once again the man laughs, this time joined by his two helpers.

'I must be dreaming.' Gaara thinks to himself. Then in the middle of all the laughing and dramatic music seemingly out of nowhere, the door opens. Naruto enters yawning and rubbing his left eye. He looks around and then speaks.

"Guess this isn't the bathroom…where is it?"

"Down the hall on your left." Orochimaru tells the blonde.

"Ok.." Naruto closes the door, but then it opens wide again. "What the hell are you doing with Gaara?!" The boy asks, almost yelling at the top of his lungs.

"They want to operate my ass out." The red head states, completely convinced it's all a weird dream.

"No way! I need that ass…for various things that you don't need to know about! Believe it!" Naruto yells pointing a finger at their host. With that said Naruto charges at the pimp suit wearing man. The two other people—Itachi and Deidara—block his way to their lord. Though Diedara gets pushed back into a machine, as Naruto's foot makes contact with his chest. Itachi holds the blonde down, but the damage as already been done. When Deidara fell against the machine he pulled down a lever, and electricity starts to stream from two large spirals with round knobs on the end to the boy on the table.

"No, it's too soon. He's not complete. Look what you did you idiot!" Lord Orochimaru shrieks. The boy toy, named Sasuke starts to move. He raises up, and gets off the table.

"What the fuck?" Is all that came out of the monster's mouth, as he looks around the room.

"Oh Sasuke, you're alive. It worked, too bad you don't have a butt." Orochimaru explains hugging the boy. Sasuke then gets up off the table and looks at his backside.

"What are you talking about?" He asks, clearly seeing nice round firm buttocks.

"Hmmm, I could have sworn I didn't add any. Then what am I missing?" the man asks himself.

"Hey can you untie me now?" Gaara asks, Naruto moves to him quickly, while the long haired man is pondering about what his boy toy is missing.

"I'm sorry Gaara, you were right. These people have some problems. Lets go." Naruto pulls his lover out of the room.

"Um, Orochimaru, our 'guests' are getting away." Itachi states simple.

"Shh, I'm trying to think of what it is I didn't put on him." Orochimaru hisses out. Then it hits him. He pulls down the boy toy's pants. "Damn I knew it was something important. Go make sure that our 'guests' don't leave. I need something of theirs after all." With that Itachi and Deidara go after Naruto and Gaara, who've almost made it all the way to the door. But the two are cut off by Orochimaru's servants.

The group of people start to get into a fight. For some reason going in slow motion, and looking like they just came out of the Matrix movies. It was Itachi vs Naruto, and Deidara against Gaara. Footsteps are heard in the distance, and Naruto starts to panic. If any more people come to stop them, then they may never get out of here.

"Do you all mind hurrying up, I'd like to use Sasuke tonight. I ain't got all day." Orochimaru says. And, everyone stops to look at him. They start to fight back up again, this time not in slow motion, but in a normal pace. In the end Nauto distracted Itachi long enough with the sexy no jutsu to get him and Gaara out of there. They run out the door, and down the road as fast as they could.

"I can't believe you got a nosebleed, un! Do you find him/her more attractive then me!" Deidara yells at Itachi.

"Just shut up, for gods sake!"

"Well this is just great. Now where am I suppose to get the last part?" Orochimaru asks. The two men shrug, and then the butler comes out of his chamber. Wanting to know what all the noise is about. Orochimaru eyes the tall muscular blue man. "I bet he's pretty big." The snake grins.

Back on the road with the two teens, they stopped running. The sun was slowly starting to rise. "That is the weirdest shit that ever happened to us." Naruto says, trying to catch his breath.

"It's all your fault, baka." Gaara growls out.

"Yeah. yeah, but I saved you. And that's all that counts."

"Sure whatever. So do you expect us to walk all the way home?" The red head asks annoyed.

"Well I ain't asking no one, if I can use their phone."

The end. Happy Halloween everyone!

A/N: Please leave a review, to tell me if you enjoyed this or not. Thanks!


End file.
